Tokyo Rose xOn holdx
by NikkyDOOM
Summary: Naruto is a struggling photographer trying to find inspiration for his pictures. Sasuke is a model, striving to fix not only his own life but also Itachi's. They go to the same college and live on the same campus. More details in first chapter.
1. Too Early, Too late

**Author's Note: **Mmm. New projects; yum. Anyway, I've been dying to start something new.  
Yes this is Sasuke x Naruto. Therefore, this is Boy x Boy. Equaling – Yaoi. If you don't like it, I suppose that's your opinion but don't bash on it just because we don't have the same views. That'd be pretty fxcking petty.  
**Nikky FRIKKIN Doom. That is all. xox**  
**  
Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto are freshman in college. They both live on campus amongst some of the other characters. The story doesn't take place in Tokyo, but in the United States. Tokyo is just so much more appealing isn't it? But the story does take place in Manhattan. Sasuke's a model while Naruto is a photographer. Sasuke's parents are dead, and Naruto remains an orphan. Sasuke on the other hand, lives with Itachi on weekends.  
Itachi is in this story, but he isn't evil. He _is_ a drug addict, and they end up getting him into the oddest predicaments. They're into the underground scene; and Sasuke is his roommate.  
Includes some of the characters but not all.  
OwO

**Tokyo Rose. ** Sasu x Naru

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha shifted in his bed, turning on his side.  
"Too… Early." He mumbled.  
He remained in bed for the next fifteen minutes, contemplating whether it'd be safe to get up or not.  
Sasuke wasn't in his dorm room, he wasn't in his _sanctuary_.  
He sat up in bed quickly, the speed blurring his vision slightly.  
His raven hair fell over his face, cradling his pale skin.

Sasuke pulled the sheets off of his body and let his bare feet touch the cold floor.  
He left his room, following the gloomy hallway towards the living room.  
No matter what time of day, the hallway was always poorly lit.  
He heard giggles; and shuffling.  
Sasuke leaned on the wall, watching Itachi and his girlfriend laugh.

Today was Sunday.  
This means Sasuke had to be at the campus by tomorrow.  
"Itachi?"

Itachi looked up from the tray to look at Sasuke.  
He handed the tray to his girlfriend.  
Her pink hair swept onto her face when she lowered her head to sniff.  
"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's a little _too_ early to get high?"  
Itachi shot him a coy look.  
"It's never too early." His brother chuckled, pushing his long hair behind his ear.  
His purple nail polish was chipped, no doubt from making lines with a razor.  
Sasuke frowned.  
"It's disrespectful that you waste our parent's hard earned money on such waste."  
Itachi sighed.  
"Dear little brother. Who did they leave all the money to?"  
"You. But when I turn 21, it's all over."  
Itachi smirked.  
"Who's paying your way through school?"  
"You are."  
Sasuke brushed his bangs from his eyes.  
"But pretty soon you won't have to."  
"But who got you that job?"  
Sasuke hesitated. "… You did."  
"Right. So it's best you stay out of my business. If it hadn't been for me, right now you'd be on the streets."

The pink haired girl sniffled. She wiped her nose and handed Itachi the tray.  
"You know what would go great with this?" Itachi asked her.  
The girl raised an eyebrow. Her nose and cheeks were a rosy pink.  
"Some scotch. I'll be right back."  
Itachi got up and walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat next to the girl, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Sakura?"  
The girl looked up at Sasuke, her lips cracked.  
She forced a smile. "Hey Sasuke. How's it goin'?"  
"Sakura… You and I both know you're better than this. Why do you insist on listening to my brother?"

Sasuke was starting to regret ever introducing Sakura to his brother. Sakura had been _his_ girlfriend at the time, innocent and pure. She never did drugs, she never drank. She was a straight A student; and she had fallen hard for Sasuke.  
Then they broke up, and she turned to Itachi. She dropped out of school and moved in with him, leaving everything she was behind.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
"Don't play dumb…Not with me, Sakura."   
Sasuke said softly.  
Sakura pushed his hand off.  
"Fuck you Sasuke! You made me this way! It's your fault... You never loved me. You lied to me. Itachi does care about me! An-and you're just jealous!"  
Sakura started tearing.  
Sasuke frowned.  
It was too late now.  
The coke just started kicking in, leaving Sakura in her own world.

Sasuke got up from the couch and walked to his room as fast as he could.  
He threw some jeans on, followed by a hoodie.  
Sasuke slipped into his vans, wrapping a black and white striped scarf around his neck.

Sasuke opened the apartment door, looking back at the horrible scene he wanted to so badly leave behind.  
His brother sat on the carpet, drinking scotch and sniffing cocaine; while Sakura danced around to music only she could hear.  
Why he still came around was beyond him.  
He felt like his brother needed him some how, to keep him from floating away.  
Sasuke was the one that cleaned up the mess, made sure Itachi ate, made sure Itachi didn't get fired from his dead-end job.  
Sasuke slammed the door closed, standing in front of it for a few seconds before dashing down the stairs.

* * *

It was just another day for Naruto Uzumaki.  
He sat in front of a café, looking through photographs he had taken a few days ago.  
Even though it was raining, he sat in it; getting soaked to the bone.  
"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother."  
Naruto drank some of his iced coffee, before tearing all the pictures up.  
He frowned.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that._

He felt bad doing it, but it was just putting him down.  
Naruto stood, walking back to his dorm.  
On his way up to his room, he ran into his friend TenTen.  
"Oh, hey TenTen."  
Naruto gave TenTen a soft smile.  
"Hi Naruto! Is something bothering you? I haven't seen you around at work lately."

TenTen and Naruto were bartenders, along with Neji; TenTen's boyfriend.  
"O-oh. I've been busy. Homework's piling up. It's hard trying to get a good gig TenTen."  
TenTen nodded.  
"It'll start going over a lot better. You'll see. You just need inspiration for your pictures, Naruto. Don't give up yet."  
"Maybe you're right. Thanks. I'll see you later okay?"  
TenTen smiled and walked past him.  
"Remember Naruto! Good things come to those who wait!"

Naruto fumbled around in his pockets.  
He took out his keys and went into the room.  
His roommate, Kiba looked over his shoulder.  
"Hey. I was just about to call you."  
Kiba turned back to the computer.  
"Really? For what?" Naruto asked, dropping his camera on the floor.  
He flopped down on his bed.  
"Well, it just so happens some guy named Orochimaru called."  
Naruto rubbed his forehead.  
"Oh! Yeah, I applied at his modeling agency."  
"You? A model? Sorry buddy, I just can't picture you in that light."

It wasn't that Naruto couldn't be a model, it's just that he could never act the part.  
Naruto wasn't cut out for that sort of life.  
Being waited on hand and foot, people always expecting things of you.  
Caring about what others thought.

"No Kiba, I applied for photography. You should know that's _not_ me. I enjoy the simple things. Like Ramen. And _tons _of sleep."  
Kiba laughed. "Yeah, well he called. Said he wanted you over tomorrow morning."  
Naruto smiled.  
TenTen had been right. Good things **do** come to those who wait.  
Naruto slapped his forehead. "Don't we have an exam tomorrow? With Mr. Hatake?"  
Kiba scratched his chin.  
"Yeah we do. It's important. You're gonna have to choose Naruto. What seems more important to you?"


	2. Emergency Stop

**Author's Note: **Sasuke and Naruto are just adorable. Even though my story does make their days sound gloomy, it'll get better you'll see. Besides that, I just remembered I forgot to copyright. Sorry Masashi Kishimoto. Teehee. I'm watching Bleach. I should most likely write a Bleach fanfic too. Hearts Ichigo. OwO"  
**xox** NikkyDOOM

Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Story (c) **NikkyDOOM**

* * *

Naruto ran up the street as fast as he could.  
He had endured two subway rides.  
With the addition of pushing and shoving.  
That was the most annoying part of having to work in the city.  
_Commuting_.   
Most people were rude, not stopping to say excuse me; or sorry for almost running you over.  
Naruto didn't know if he looked appropriate for work; he just knew he was comfortable, and that was all that really mattered.

Naruto's hair was slightly past his chin. It was spikey, but usually flat when it fell onto his face.  
Longer in the front, than in the back.  
He wore a hoodie with form fitting jeans, converse, and a jacket with fur on the   
hood. His camera hung around his neck, a book bag slung over his shoulder.

Naruto skidded to a stop, turning a corner.  
He walked into the studio casually, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.  
A young girl looking about his age sat at a desk; in front of a doorway.  
Her hair was short, and her eyes were an extremely pale violet.  
"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

The girl looked up from her laptop.  
Her lips twitched.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"I have an appointment with…" Naruto took a quick look at his palm, where he had written the name. "A Mr. Orochimaru?"  
The girl smiled and stood.  
"Follow me."  
Naruto did as was told, following the pretty girl down the hall.  
There were a few cubicles, alongside an elevator.  
"By the way, I'm Hinata Hyuuga."  
Naruto had been too busy looking around.  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."  
Hinata stopped walking, turning around abruptly.  
"Ditto. Well, Mr. Orochimaru is in that office right over there." She pointed.

_Cue the evil music and thunder._

The door itself gave Naruto bad vibes.  
He shook it off and knocked confidently.  
"Yes? Who is it? Can't you see I'm busy?!"

_I wouldn't know, I don't have x-ray vision. I don't think I want to know…_

"Er.. It's Naruto Uzumaki?"  
The door swung open.  
"Naruto! Naruto my dear boy, come in."

Orochimaru gave way, giving Naruto space to enter.  
Naruto sat in a chair in front of the desk, while Orochimaru took a seat behind it.  
"I heard you called me. So what is it? Do I get the job, or what?"  
"Well, after much reviewing of your portfolio and resume; I would have to say you have _sufficient _skill for the job."  
"Right. Be clearer. I _had_ important things to do today. Still do. Just answer my question."  
Naruto stated, getting impatient.  
Orochimaru tittered. "Feisty. I like that. It's the exact attitude you'll need to make it around here."  
Orochimaru licked his lips.  
Naruto shuddered.  
"But yes, you do get the job. And you start right _now_."

* * *

Sasuke entered the studio, not really in the mood for work.  
His fatigue was obvious; the clothes he wore supporting the theory.  
Hinata continued to file her nails, not really paying mind to Sasuke at all.  
"Well, Hello. Seems we were a little _too_ lazy this morning?" Hinata said softly.  
"Hn."  
She looked up at him.  
"Seriously Sasuke, how do you just show up in your pajamas? Orochimaru would flip if he saw you."  
Sasuke took another sip of his coffee. "Hn."  
"They're waiting for you. Orochimaru wants you to try out the new photographer."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
Hinata challenged his gesture with a smirk. "He's a real cutie you know. You should hurry."

Sasuke shrugged and walked through the doorway, pressing the button for the elevator.  
"It'd be nice if you seemed at least semi-enthusiastic, Sasuke."  
Sasuke looked over at his partner-in-crime, Temari SabakuNo.  
"Hn."  
"In _that_ mood again Sasuke? Is it because of Itachi?"  
Sasuke took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah. I'm getting really tired of his shit."

The elevator doors opened; Temari and Sasuke stepping inside.  
She pressed the third button, while Sasuke pressed the fourth.  
"Honestly I have no idea how you put up with it. If one of my brothers made me go through all the things he makes you go through, I'd kill him."

Sasuke nodded. "To be honest with you Temari, there's never a passing moment where that thought doesn't run through my head."  
The elevator doors opened yet again, Temari stepping out this time.  
"Hang in there. Meet me for lunch? My treat?"  
Sasuke nodded; the doors closing again.

After a few seconds, Sasuke was walking out of the elevator; looking around the loft.  
"There you are Sasuke!"  
Sasuke threw his coffee into a bin.  
"You're late _again_." Orochimaru said slyly.  
Sasuke shrugged. "I woke up late."  
"That's no excuse and you know it. Your classes aren't in the morning, so you should put in an effort to get here earlier."  
"Fine. I'll put in an 'effort'." Sasuke replied.  
He was beginning to loathe his job with each passing day.  
Not only because of the hours; but because of his boss.  
The way he looked at him. The way he _touched_ him.

Orochimaru put his hand on Sasuke's head.  
Sasuke backed away from his touch.  
Orochimaru grinned.  
"Good boy. Now, go and get dressed. You wouldn't want to disappoint me… would you?"  
Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.  
He bit down on his tongue.

_Easy. Take it slow._

Orochimaru licked his lips suggestively.

_Bastard._

Sasuke turned on his heel, walking into the dressing room.  
"Sasuke!"  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder.  
His make-up artist Anko sat in a chair eating a lightly frosted doughnut.  
"Late again, I see."  
Sasuke grunted.  
"I'm really not in the mood."  
"That's peachy keen… Guess what? I don't care. Your outfit is behind the door. Come sit when you're done."

* * *

Sasuke sat on a little stool, staring at the outfit.  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror; his gaze drifting back to the clothes on the hook.  
Sasuke exhaled.  
He began to strip off his clothes, folding them neatly and tucking them into a cabinet.

_A Kimono?_

He slipped into the delicate fabric, careful not to dirty it.  
When he was done; he sat before a wide mirror, positioned in front of Anko.  
She did his make-up softly.  
Anko tended to Sasuke's skin as if it were silk itself.  
His make up was an electric blue, matching the Kimono's theme.  
She brushed his hair down, slipping a Japanese ornament into it.

"All done. And might I say Sasuke, you look beautiful."

Sasuke looked in the mirror.  
"Thanks."  
He got up from the chair, letting Anko get back to her breakfast.

_Beauty? I'm not beautiful. Beneath my appearance, I chip and crack._

"Are we done Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked from behind him.  
Sasuke looked at him through the mirror before nodding.  
He followed Orochimaru towards the set.  
The setting itself was an incomplete project, cushions and pillows on the floor; Sakura blossoms lay across them.   
But Sasuke could make anything work.  
He could take a photo in front of a _dumpster_ and it would still look good.

A certain photographer stood there, assembling his camera.  
Sasuke walked over, ogling him from a-far.  
He hadn't even seen his face yet.  
Sasuke just saw him from the back.

_Hinata was right. He is cute. Tight ass._

"Sasuke, lay down on the cushions."  
Sasuke did as he was told, arranging himself over the pillows.  
Naruto looked up from his ready camera.  
His eyes widened when he realized exactly _who_ he was going to be taking pictures of.  
"Y-you're… Sasuke Uchiha?!"

Sasuke smirked. "So, I'm known."  
"Known? Your face is plastered all over the city!"  
"Really? I haven't taken notice." Sasuke said dryly.

Sasuke was a stunning sight to see.  
The make-up brought out his best features; the Kimono complementing his pale skin.  
If anything, Sasuke had a high resemblance to a girl at that moment.

"I haven't got all day." Sasuke said to Orochimaru.  
"Hmm. Well, let's begin then shall we?"  
Orochimaru leaned over Sasuke, moving his arms and legs to the pose desired.  
"There. This picture is going to sell."  
Sasuke's expression was curious, a denied innocence being sold to millions.

Naruto snapped the picture, taking more each time Sasuke shifted.  
Sasuke let the kimono slide off of his arm slightly, revealing porcelain looking skin.  
Naruto blushed lightly, focusing his gaze elsewhere.

A few pictures later, Naruto was spent.  
He handed the roll of film to one of his assistants.  
Sasuke stood, walking over to Naruto.  
"I've seen you around before."  
Naruto snuck the camera into his bag before responding.  
"Don't know where it could have been. I think this is the first time I'm really seeing you. In _person_ that is."  
"You go to Doe University… don't you?"  
Naruto put his jacket on, grabbing his bag.  
"Yeah, I do. What's it to you?"  
"I attend classes there. I live in the dorms."

Naruto dropped his bag.  
"I _haven't _seen you around, then."  
"No, you just haven't _noticed_ me. But I do go there. I just have a different schedule."  
"Well, that's all fine and dandy but I have places to go; people to see. Later."  
"Wait a minute. What's your name again?"  
Naruto looked over his shoulder. "It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."  
Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder stepping into the elevator.  
Sasuke stepped in too, the doors closing behind him.

Sasuke inched closer to Naruto, intent on his lips.  
Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you looking at?"  
Sasuke pressed the emergency stop button.  
"H-hey man! What are you doing?"  
Sasuke fisted into Naruto's blonde hair, kissing him softly.  
Naruto's eyes widened.  
He was in too much of a shock to push him away.  
Sasuke broke off the kiss, but not before running his tongue over his bottom lip lightly.  
He had pressed the second button.

The elevator stopped on the second floor, the doors opening; and Sasuke stepping out.  
"Naruto… I'll have to remember that."  
Naruto just stood there, blushing.  
But on the inside, he was fuming.  
Sasuke smirked.  
The doors closed, leaving a stunned Naruto to himself.


	3. Azure

**Author's Note: **I'm happy that the people who actually reviewed like my story.  
Unfortunately I'm also beginning to feel extremely discouraged. The reviews motivate me, and if there's not enough reviews; for me to feel safe enough to continue, the motivation dissolves.  
But anyway, I love how I make Hinata seem a little more outspoken. It makes her role in the story a lot more interesting.  
By the way there is some sort of flashback in this chapter. You'll notice it. '**Earlier**'.  
**NikkyDOOM xox**

Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Story (c) **NikkyDOOM**

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed lazily, leaning against a wall.  
Ever since the kiss in the elevator, he'd become a zombie. He hardly uttered a word to Neji when he had bumped into him. 

_Who does he think he is? Kissing me like that! He's so lucky I don't get up right now, and hunt his ass down. Even if it means I have to tear up every patch of land on this campus. Even if it means I have to knock on every single door in this dorm, asking for the prestigious, Sasuke Uchiha._

The door opened, Kiba setting his bag down and kicking the door closed.  
"Hey."  
Naruto just stared at him.   
He haughtily crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's eating you?" Kiba asked.  
He hated when Naruto was in one of his 'moods'. It really bugged him, and if he hadn't been helping split the rent for the dorm he would have kicked him out a long time ago.  
"Nothing."  
Naruto's alarm went off, signaling it was time for work.

Speaking of work, when Naruto had gotten back from his lunch break; Sasuke was gone.  
He was left to photograph Ino Yamanaka.

"Isn't it about time you get going, Naruto? You're gonna be late for work. I'd think you'd be waking up right about now anyway."  
"He kissed me."  
Kiba's eyes could have exploded.  
"What? When? Where? _Who _kissed you and got away with it? Because I have to hand it to him, he has balls."  
"That's the problem! _He_ wasn't a _she_."  
Kiba leered. "Well then? Who was it?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha."  
"Are you serious? With all the chicks that idly stand by waiting for him to breathe? They actually stalk him you know. Gave me the impression he liked the attention."  
"Well he gave you the wrong idea."  
"Wow. Out of all the guys for you to work with. And on the first day." Kiba chuckled to himself. "You're some piece of work, Naruto."  
"Shut up, Kiba. Just shut up. When I find that bastard, I guarantee you he's going to be meeting my fist."

* * *

Naruto stood behind the bar.   
"Naruto?"  
He looked over at TenTen.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, you just seem distracted. Wake up."

Naruto, TenTen, and Neji worked at a bar/night club called 'Azure'.  
It brought in all sorts of crowds, from hipsters to celebrities.

"Yeah Naruto, pick up the slack." Neji said in annoyance.

Neji Hyuuga would rather not work with Naruto at all. To him, Naruto seemed to be moronic, and a pain on the side of his ass. No matter what way Neji scrutinized him, it seemed Naruto would surprise him every time. Neji didn't like the unpredictable. He liked being in control, knowing what to expect. But with Naruto it was different.  
And it intrigued him.

"Whatever."  
Naruto continued to pour drinks until a soft voice called out to him.  
"Bartender?"  
He recognized the voice, he just couldn't recall from where.  
Naruto turned over.  
There sat a very dainty Hyuuga, her violet eyes staring back at Naruto.  
"Hinata! Hey!"  
Hinata smiled. "Wow Naruto. Didn't know you held down two jobs. And school? What _can't_ you do?"  
He nodded. "I can't cook. Aside from that, I manage."  
Naruto gave her a lopsided grin. "What can I get you?"  
"Hmm. How about a Manhattan?"  
"Comin' right up." Naruto turned away from her.

"Hinata?"  
The girl turned over and embraced her cousin.  
"Hey Neji."  
Neji pulled away. He elegantly raised an eyebrow.  
"You know him?"  
He was of course referring to Naruto.  
"Yeah, he started today at Orochimaru's agency."  
"Well… that's great."  
He glanced at Naruto with disdain in his eyes. Of course he had said that with sarcasm intended. Actually, the way he had put it; his words dripped with venom.

"Manhattan."  
Naruto placed the glass in front of Hinata.  
The music in the club had stopped playing, the Dj coming on.  
"Look who's here! The ever-welcome, Sasuke Uchiha!"  
There was applause, along with whispers.  
The spotlight had been set on Sasuke, who had been hiding out in a corner with his entourage.  
A light scowl spread across his soft features. Seems he really **_had_** been hiding.

Naruto's heartbeat ceased.  
He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he knew it.  
His face started getting hot; a light blush formulating despite his efforts to push it down.  
Hinata smirked.  
"Well, I guess I should go say hello. You should come with me Naruto. After all, we're all co-workers."  
Naruto shook his head. "No, that's okay. I _am_ still working. Er, can't leave my post; sorry."  
TenTen poked him on the shoulder.   
"Actually, Naruto… your shift just ended."

_Gee thanks TenTen. Some friend you are._

"Oh come on Naruto! I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

How did Naruto get himself into these situations?  
Why couldn't he say no to Hinata's persistence on the whole matter?  
He just couldn't turn down a girl. Her pout nearly devoured him from the inside out, causing his heart to sink heavily into his stomach.

They now both sat in the corner along with Sasuke, Ino, a guy that resembled Sasuke in more ways than one, and a girl with pink hair and delicate features.  
Naruto sat next to Hinata, not really saying a word to anyone; instead just sipping on the last of his scotch on the rocks.  
He knew Sasuke was eyeing him.  
And he knew Sasuke was smirking.

_Didn't I guarantee the next time I saw this guy I'd rip his fucking face off? What am I doing sitting here? Why am I not taking a cab back to the dorm? Why did my shift end so early?  
Why?  
WHY?_

Hinata giggled.Inner Naruto shot himself in the head.  
Sasuke sighed, obviously bored.  
"You haven't introduced us, little brother." Itachi said tenuously.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
He had no idea why he had let himself give into his brother. It happens each and every time.  
"That's Naruto; new photographer at Orochimaru's. Hinata; really cute intern."  
Hinata blushed prettily.  
Itachi grinned.  
"I'm Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. This is my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno."  
Hinata shook Sakura's hand.  
"Nice to meet you."  
Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. He felt awkward enough, he didn't want to go stumbling on his words.  
Earlier he had been this extremely blunt and cut-to-the-chase guy.  
But after Sasuke had kissed him, he became a blundering idiot. It confused him, and made him some what angry.  
His confidence and nonchalance had been swept away by a kiss.  
A kiss from a guy.  
Not only at that, but a guy he didn't even know.

Ino winked at Naruto.  
"I think we already know each other."  
Naruto grinned.

* * *

**Earlier  
**  
Naruto poked one of his assistants on the shoulder.  
"Yo. Have you seen my camera?"  
The assistant handed him a coffee. "Nope. You gave me the film and that's about it."  
Naruto scratched his head. "Oh, right. Think you can help me look for it?"  
"Sorry, lunch break."  
The assistant walked out of the room.  
Naruto took a sip of his coffee before wandering around searching for his camera.  
He stuck his head in a few rooms, not finding anything or anyone.  
"Dammit. Where is everybody?"  
He opened a door, not really looking in.  
"They're out to lunch."  
Naruto's jaw dropped. His coffee slipped out of his hand.  
There stood a very naked Ino.  
Naruto being the guy he is, quickly covered his eyes and blushed deeply.  
"U-uh I'm sorry I was jus-"  
She held up the camera. "Looking for this?"  
"Looking for what?"  
Ino laughed. "You know, you _can_ uncover your eyes now. I have a robe on."  
Naruto dropped his hands from his face. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to walk in on you."  
"You act like you've never seen a girl before."  
Ino handed him his camera.  
"W-well I'm just not used to walking in on my _naked_ co-workers."  
Naruto still hadn't stopped blushing.  
"You know what kid? You're cute. Here's my number."  
She handed him a card.  
Naruto just stared at it.  
"I don't bite. Don't be scared to give me a call when you're feeling lonely."

* * *

An extremely loud dance song pulsating with bass came on.  
"This is my favorite song!" Sakura squealed.  
"Let's not let it go to waste then." Itachi replied.  
They both got up, walking towards the dance floor.  
Itachi had tapped Hinata lightly on the shoulder, casting his arm out.  
She wrapped her arm around his; following Itachi and Sakura into the crowd.

"I really like this song too Sasuke!" Ino said excitedly. "Come dance with me!"  
"I'll pass."  
Ino frowned, before getting up and disappearing into the crowd.

"So we're finally alone." Sasuke said seductively.  
Naruto's expression remained adamant. As much as he tried to pretend and ignore Sasuke, he couldn't. It was like a ringing in his ears.  
Sasuke had gotten up, taking a seat next to Naruto.  
He was little too close for comfort, his eyes callously burning into Naruto's cerulean ones.  
Naruto chortled nervously.  
Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's knee.  
Naruto inched away. "Look at the time, I gotta go."  
Naruto shot up quickly, running out of the club as fast as he could.  
He didn't even stop to grab his jacket. He didn't even stop to say goodbye to TenTen.

"Naruto!"  
Neji rolled his eyes. "TenTen, let him go."  
"No, just I'm wondering where he's off to in such a hurry. What if something's wrong?"  
"Who cares? Come on lets go. Don't forget the idiot's jacket."


	4. Touchy Feely

**Author's Note: **Lol I could have died typing this out. I had to scrap at least 3 versions.  
This isn't the best, but it's moderate.  
**Nikky Doom x0x**

Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Story (c) **NikkyDOOM  
**

* * *

Sasuke's hands stood opposite of Naruto's face.  
Sasuke chuckled. "It's rude to leave without saying goodbye."  
Naruto and Sasuke were less than a block away from Azure, standing in a restaurant's alley way.  
He had tried to push Sasuke's arms away, but he proved to be a lot stronger than he looked.  
"Why me?" Naruto asked. He was thinking aloud this time, not really caring anymore.  
Sasuke chuckled.  
He nipped at Naruto's neck. "I don't know. You squirm. I like that."  
Naruto struggled. "Listen, I have no idea _who_ you think you are, but I'm not about to let you go and do whatever you want with me."  
Sasuke smiled innocently. "What are you talking about?" He ran a hand through Naruto's blonde locks.  
Naruto pushed him quickly, finally escaping the corner.  
Sasuke tackled Naruto. They both fell with a thud, Sasuke straddling Naruto.  
"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away this time."  
Naruto's eyes widened. He punched and slapped. He even tried to bite.  
Sasuke pinned his arms above his head.  
"As much as I'd like to see you bite me, I'm running the show here."  
Naruto growled. Sasuke grasped Naruto's belt buckle, driving him closer to his crotch.  
"Seems you're happy to see me."  
Naruto's spiteful expression died out. His blush came back, full force.  
His erection was extremely close to Sasuke's, causing him to squirm violently.  
Sasuke rolled his hips slightly.  
Naruto felt a low moan escape his lips.  
"So you like it."  
Sasuke rolled his hips again. His erection brushed against Naruto's roughly.  
Naruto screwed his eyes shut, reacting to the brief touch.  
Sasuke whispered into his ear. "You should indulge."

"What the hell?!"  
Sasuke looked up from Naruto's face to see a very, very baffled Neji.  
TenTen threw Naruto's jacket over her head.  
"I **_so_** did not see that!" She shouted.  
Naruto saw this as an opportunity to push Sasuke off of him. He stood up quickly, brushing himself off.  
"Naruto, you have broken the limits of weird. Before I just thought you were an idiot. And now I've come to the conclusion not only are you stupid, but you're incredibly bizarre." Neji stated flatly.  
Sasuke crossed his arms. "How annoying. Don't you have somewhere to go?"  
Neji scoffed. "Right; because _I'm_ the one raping Naruto in an alley."  
Naruto backed away from Sasuke. "Y-you stay away from me from now on!"  
"It's not rape if you're willing." Sasuke said with a smirk.  
Neji looked back at TenTen.  
She was holding Naruto's jacket around her head tight.  
Naruto's eye twitched. "Hey! Are you listening to me?! Stay away from me! I mean it!"  
Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Can't do. I'll see you tomorrow. And the next day. Then the day after that. You are _my_ photographer after all."

* * *

Neji dropped TenTen off at her apartment building.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Neji said to TenTen.  
She kissed him softly. "Okay. Uh… Bye Naruto."

Neji turned to Naruto in the passenger's seat.  
"I can't believe you were going to let that guy have his way with you."  
Naruto just looked out the window, watching the cars go by.  
Neji stopped at a streetlight.  
"What's the matter? For once does Naruto Uzumaki not have anything to say? No comeback? No punch to the arm?"  
Naruto sighed.  
"You never really mentioned what your sexual preference was anyway. TenTen always teased you but you never said a word. I _do_ know you have dated girls. But you always blow the question off. I think right now at this very moment, your parents are spinning in their graves."  
Naruto grinned widely. "See, now that's none of _your_ business. And next time, leave my parents out of this."  
He swiftly stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

_Jerk._

Neji drove off, the tires screeching.  
Naruto closed the door of his room, looking around in the dark.  
He could make out Kiba's head, and an arm that had obviously fallen off the bed in between his tossing and turning.  
Naruto tilted his head slightly, just gazing at Kiba's face.  
When he slept, he was peaceful. They didn't argue, or fight over the remote.  
"You shouldn't do that Naruto."  
Naruto snapped back into reality.  
He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Don't ever pull a 'Michael Meyers' on me again. It's really fucking creepy."  
Naruto laughed. "Sorry. I thought you were sleeping."  
"I was. Sort of. How was work?"  
Naruto hung his jacket on a hook behind the door. "It was awful. I should have stayed home."  
Kiba turned a lamp on. "How so? Didn't score any phone numbers?"  
"No it's not that. I got stalked by Sasuke Uchiha."  
Kiba hooted.  
"It's not funny. He was about to rape me in an alley. Then Neji and TenTen showed up." Naruto said with remorse.  
"Sounds like you regret being interrupted." Kiba replied questioningly.  
"W-what? U-uh no, it's nothing like that." Naruto said quickly, waving his hands in front of his face.  
Kiba crossed his arms behind his head. "I believe you Naruto. I really do. Don't worry about it. We both know you're into chicks only. No need to spaz out."  
"R-right. Thanks, Kiba."  
Naruto went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and closed the door.  
Kiba yawned. He had had a few serene moments to himself, sleeping soundly.  
He felt his eyelids dropping, the sheets beneath his bare back growing softer by the second.  
Naruto came out of the shower, a towel tied around his waist.  
He dried his hair with another towel; stopping to stare at Kiba.  
"Dude. What did I say about the whole Michael Meyers thing?" Kiba growled without opening his eyes.  
Naruto shrugged. "Not my fault. You look like less of a prick when you sleep."  
"Gee, thanks. Now hurry up. I have to get up extra early tomorrow."  
Naruto turned the light off.  
He slipped into some boxers and crawled into his bed.

_At least I'm safe here. Warm bed, dorm at least two miles away from the city.  
No Orochimaru. No Neji. And especially no Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke stepped into his quiet room, closing the door behind him.  
Everything was clean and neat. Nothing encumbered his space; his domain.  
His room was decorated with black and white, followed by outburst of red here and there.  
Sasuke dropped his keys on his desk. He emptied out his pockets, sitting down on his couch.

_Seems there's a lot more to you Naruto._

Sasuke knew Naruto had liked the closeness they had created earlier. The friction in his jeans.  
It was all extremely obvious.  
Sasuke stretched. He wanted more.

_Nothing in life is difficult. If you want something you take it. I'm going to take you Naruto. Whether you like it or **not**._

Sasuke's thoughts were broken up by a loud vibration.  
He looked over at his cell phone.  
Even at three in the morning, Sasuke wasn't at ease with himself. How could he be with people constantly on his back?  
He picked it up.  
"Temari, this better be good. I'm really tired and have no time fo—"  
"Shut it. Do you honestly think I'd be calling this late to talk indignant shit?"  
"Well then? What is it?" Sasuke said impatiently.  
"It's your brother. They called me since they couldn't reach you."  
Sasuke sighed deeply. "What's wrong now?"  
"I don't know they said they needed to talk to family. He's at the hospital."  
Sasuke's grip on the arm rest loosened. "I-I left him… with Sakura and Hinata. Are they alright?"  
"They're perfectly fine. As for Itachi… I..."

* * *

Sasuke sat in the waiting room of Saint Anne's hospital.  
His chin rested on his hands, propped up on his knees.  
Even though Itachi insisted on being the bane of Sasuke's existence, he was the only family he had left. He felt an attached responsibility to him. But in these cases, Itachi was the one that was supposed to be the adult. Not Sasuke.  
A doctor approached Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha?"  
Sasuke looked up. "Yeah?"  
"Your brother is in critical condition. He seems to have over dosed on heroin."  
Sasuke inhaled. "Will he be okay?"  
"We're doing everything we can. My best guess is that he'll be fine, but will have to remain here for a few days."  
Sasuke stood up. "Can you give me a call then? When this all blows over. I'll come get him."  
"Of course."  
Sasuke turned to walk away.  
"Sasuke? Have you ever considered taking Itachi to rehabilitation?"  
Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He peered over his shoulder to look at a very worried Tsunade.  
"My, my Tsunade. How unprofessional of you. You and I both know I've tried to. More times than I can count. Possibly more times than his visits to the hospital."  
"I'll admit, he has been here quite a lot. Frankly Sasuke, what would your parents think to see their family so… broken?"  
Tsunade had known Sasuke's mother who had been a former nurse at the hospital.  
She pitied seeing her friend's sons so distant and continuously falling apart.  
"Now you're stepping out of line. You didn't know my parents the way I did. You're a doctor, now act like one and stay out of our business."  
Sasuke continued to walk away.

_What does she know? Nothing. She didn't know them like that. She doesn't know us like that. If Itachi needed help wouldn't he ask for it?_

Sasuke caught a cab.He stepped in and told the driver the address. He picked up his phone and dialed Temari's number.  
After many rings, she finally picked up.  
"Y-yeah?" She said groggily.  
"Hey. Sorry for calling so late, but I'm just returning the favor."  
Temari laughed softly. "Yeah, yeah. So what do you need?"  
"Think you can meet me somewhere?"  
"Now?"  
Sasuke frowned. "Yes."  
Temari groaned. "Fine. I'm gonna go get dressed. Where do you want to meet me?"

* * *

A few days had gone by, Naruto occasionally getting harassed by Sasuke at work.  
Today, a typical Friday; nothing out of the ordinary seemed to trouble Naruto.  
Naruto sat in a booth across from Hinata.  
"Thanks for coming along."  
"It's cool, Hinata. I didn't want you to eat lunch alone."  
Hinata stabbed at her salad. "I've noticed Sasuke hunts you down around the office. And the studio. Even in the bathroom."  
Naruto let his head fall on the table with a bang. "Please Hinata. Don't remind me. It's like he's my freakin' shadow or something."  
Hinata giggled. "Well, if I knew any better I'd say he's taken an interest in you."  
"I don't get what everyone sees in that guy any way. He's just an arrogant jerk. He walks around all high and mighty. He's so full of himself."  
"Am I really?"  
Naruto's jaw dropped. He turned blue. Despite his mouth being wide open, no air was flowing in or out.  
"Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly.  
Naruto was forgetting to breathe. Yet again.  
"What's the matter dobe?"  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
Sasuke pushed Naruto over, taking a seat extremely close to him.  
Naruto pushed his ramen aside, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Hope you don't mind if I join you two."  
"Not at all, Sasuke." Hinata said with a grin.  
Naruto grumbled. "Stupid Sasuke…and his...bleh."  
Temari stood in front of the table. "Well, two's company. Three's a crowd. Four's a party. Do you guys mind?"  
"Well I don't know Temari. I'm extremely full of myself. Would you really be willing to take a seat with a jerk like me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.  
Temari chuckled. "Hardy har har. Sasuke, your sense of humor is irrevocable. It's practically a car accident waiting to happen."  
Sasuke's smile fell off of his face. His expression returned to his 'I-don't-give-a-shit' look.  
Temari quickly realized her mistake.  
"Sasu-"  
"Temari. Forget it. Just sit down." He said unabashedly.  
Temari took a seat next to Hinata. She set her plate down on the table.  
There was an awkward silence, along with a dead still.  
Naruto coughed.  
"U-uh."  
"So um Sasuke, how's your brother doing?"  
"He's fine. He'll be out of the hospital in about two days."  
Temari smiled at Hinata. "I love your shirt. Where'd you get it?"  
Hinata beamed. There was nothing on the planet that made her happier than a compliment. She self loathed a lot, and felt loads better knowing someone appreciated her in some way.

"Oh I got it down by the Manhattan mall. I could take you there after work if you'd like."  
"I'll come too. I need a few things before I go back to my apartment on Sunday." Naruto said, taking a sip of his iced tea.  
"That sounds like fun." Sasuke said calmly.  
Naruto nearly drowned on his drink.  
Sasuke's hand roamed underneath the table, rubbing Naruto's inner thigh.  
"Great! We can all go together!" Temari said with a smile.  
Naruto felt his face getting hot, but he couldn't do anything to prevent it.  
"Naruto? Are you okay?" Hinata asked.  
"M-me? I-I'm just f-fine. D--dandy." He stuttered out. His voice had come out high-pitched, making Sasuke smirk.  
"Peachy. So we'll all meet here after work?"  
**Feel, feel, feel**.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Nobody can see Sasuke's hand touching Naruto.  
Inner Naruto was bashing himself.

_How can no one notice what he's doing? And why am I not doing anything to stop him? This is wrong. Super wrong. So, so, so wrong._

Sasuke's hand drew closer. It hovered lightly over Naruto's crotch.  
Naruto bit his lip.  
Inner Naruto jumped off a building.  
Sasuke groped softly.  
"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked with a grin.  
He pretended nothing was wrong, and kept on talking as if everything was fine.  
Naruto held in his moan, reaching over the table. He slapped Temari's plate off the table.  
It crashed on the floor, conversation stopping.  
"O-oh snap! Better call a waitress over!" Naruto said tiredly.  
Temari raised an eyebrow.  
Naruto nearly jumped from his seat, Sasuke's hand knocked off of his lap in the process.  
He climbed over Sasuke.  
"U-uh Hinata I think it's time we go back to work?"  
Hinata nodded. "Yeah I guess so. We'll see you guys later."  
Naruto and Hinata exited the restaurant leaving Sasuke and Temari to themselves.  
Temari shook her head. "You're absolutely evil."  
Sasuke smirked. "It's not like he objected."


	5. How does it feel?

**Author's Note: **Lol. You should all submit questions you'd like answered from the show Naruto. I'm developing some sort of Q & A thing with the characters, where they answer the questions you want to know. Just submit it in a review and I promise to give the memo to the sand sibs. No question will be left out. Cross my heart. x3  
**NikkyDOOM xox**

Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Story (c) **NikkyDOOM**

* * *

Naruto had no idea why he was running, he just knew that work was over and he wanted to get as far away as possible.  
He collided into Neji, his books and Naruto's bag flying to the ground.  
"You idiot. Can't you run and look where you're going at the same time?"  
Naruto helped him gather his things. "I'm really sorry Neji. I was running so fast I didn't think I'd bump into anything."  
"Well next time you should be…careful." Neji said. He stood, brushing his polo shirt off. Naruto handed him his books.  
Naruto gave Neji a warm smile. "I guess I'll see you around."  
Naruto walked past Neji, slinging his book bag over his shoulder.  
Neji shook his head. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. You always seem to amaze me."

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall.  
He spotted Kiba talking to a red-head.  
"Hey."  
Kiba smiled. "This is Tayuya. She just transferred here. I'm showing her around."  
Naruto nodded. "That's cool. You should enjoy your stay here."  
"You're going to be late to class, Naruto."  
Naruto could take a hint. "Right… See you guys later."  
"Wait a minute. What class are you heading to…um Naruto right?" Tayuya asked.  
"Goin' over to Mr. Hatake's class. And yeah, names Naruto."  
"Oh! Hope you don't mind me coming along! That's the class I have right now."  
Kiba sighed. "I'll see you later then, Naruto." Kiba stood in the hallway, obviously defeated by his childhood rival, Naruto Uzumaki.  
The dope was a charmer and he didn't even know it. 

Naruto ran to the next building. Tayuya followed close behind, actually beating him to Kakashi Hatake's class.  
"Naruto. How nice to see you." Kakashi said casually. "Ah yes. Tayuya. I was expecting you."  
"Yeah. Sorry I haven't been showing up. Things have been…overwhelming you could say." Naruto said softly.  
"Well, make sure to make time for this class. You're one of my brightest students."  
"You're kidding right?" Neji sat in the front row, a surprised look on his face. "Naruto? Bright. I'd say he's as bright as a wet match in a dark cave."  
Tayuya laughed. "Can I sit anywhere?"  
Kakashi nodded. "Yes Tayuya you may have a seat anywhere you'd like. And Neji, no Naruto _is_ one of my brightest students. Despite his lack of seriousness, he can be quite tactical."  
Naruto grinned. He stuck his tongue out at Neji playfully, before taking a seat.  
Tayuya took a seat behind Naruto.  
Naruto sat near the window, taking out his book. Kakashi began to write down notes on the board.  
Naruto hummed. The classroom door opened, a flash of black stepping in.  
"Am I late?"  
Kakashi smiled. "Not at all, take a seat where ever."  
"Gladly."  
Naruto raised his head, to see obsidian eyes looking directly into his cerulean ones.  
"You?!" He asked in disbelief.  
"Me." Sasuke said smugly.  
He sat down next to Naruto. Sasuke took out his book and set his bag down.  
Inner Naruto's head exploded.  
"Are you followin' me or something? Cause this is starting to get weird." Naruto whispered.  
Sasuke smirked. "Not at all. So what if I switched my evening classes to the afternoon? _Maybe_ it suits my schedule better. Or maybe you're _so_… predictable I just knew you'd be here instead of meeting up with me, Temari and Hinata."  
Naruto tapped his fingers on the desk. "If you ask me this is all _too _coincidental."  
Sasuke chuckled. "Believe what you want Naruto. But I know what type of person you are. I can easily read you. I doubt you'll ever surprise me."  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut up jerkface. You're making me miss valuable class time here."  
"I had no idea you were into physiology, Naruto. Actually, you never really struck me as a scholar."  
"Both of you! Shut the fuck up!" Tayuya hissed.  
Naruto scowled. "Well I'm really going to strike you if you don't shut the hell up, Sasuke."  
Tayuya glowered at the fact that she was being ignored.  
"You know Naruto… physiology has a close relation to anatomy."  
"Yeah, I did know tha—"  
Sasuke's hand lay upon Naruto's knee, slowly massaging up and down.  
Naruto bit back his words. His own hand found his way to Sasuke's, creating a killer death-grip.  
"I've told you more than once. Keep your hands to yourself." Naruto said bitterly. Naruto regretted the fact that his voice had come out sounding rather hitched, but it was the affect the Uchiha had on him. It was unavoidable. Sasuke brought up new things that hadn't really crossed Naruto's mind.  
"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked. "You two are disrupting my class. I suggest you stop talking, or you take it elsewhere."  
"Mr. Hatake, Sasuke is distracting both me and Naruto. Do you think that's _fair_? Especially for me on my _first_ day?"  
"Well, no I believe it isn't. Mr. Uchiha, would you please come back in the evening? To make up for my class? I can't have any distractions." Kakashi said.  
"I'm sorry for my perishable behavior, Professor Hatake. Fine. I'll return later on." Sasuke replied, getting up. "See _you_ later." He whispered to Naruto.  
"Whatever. Go get maimed or somethin'." Tayuya said coolly.  
Sasuke glared at Tayuya before walking out of Kakashi's class.

* * *

Kakashi's class had ended and Tayuya filed out behind Naruto.  
Naruto stopped for her. "Hey, I want to thank you for you know…saving me."  
Tayuya grinned. "No problem. Trust me, I've dealt with guys that can't get a clue."  
She took a seat on a bench, motioning for Naruto to join her. 

"I don't know what to do about Sasuke though. I mean…I've had guys hit on my before, but it's….well, too complex for me to explain."  
"I get ya'. I mean, you're a boy and _he's_ a boy. Seems pretty wild, sure. But you know you shouldn't let any one take advantage of you if you don't like them."  
Naruto scratched behind his head. "It's sorta difficult. We work together. I'm his photographer. And now he has the same class with me."  
"…He's Sasuke Uchiha right? The blown-out-of-proportion model?"  
Naruto nodded. "Yup. The one _and _only."  
A slight wind picked up, brushing Naruto's hair off of his face.  
Tayuya shook her head. "Well that won't do. I think he might have a thing for you Naruto. If he's willing to come out as gay for you, knowing the media is as exaggerative as it is; that's a pretty high stake."  
"I know. But…Well I don't know. Couldn't he just talk to me instead of groping me all the time? Or can he at least try and not be a complete jerk-off?"  
Tayuya giggled. "Don't you like him? Not even a little?"  
"He is attractive…B-but his personality is..."   
Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke's not going to stop harassing you. So I guess you should sit him down and talk to him."  
"You know you're good at this advice stuff. You don't even know the whole deal, and you're helping me out already. Why?"  
Tayuya shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I feel bad seeing how you're so clueless and all."

_So clueless, you're playing right into the palm of my hand Naruto Uzumaki.  
_  
"M-me clueless? Yeah, right."  
"Naruto do you have any experience with boys? At all?" Tayuya asked.  
"W-well… not really. But… you uh..em well, it should be the same as being with a girl right?"  
Tayuya looked around.  
Naruto panicked. "Right?!"  
Tayuya pet Naruto's head. "You're silly. Well. I have another class to go to." She handed him her number. "Be sure and give me a call so we could continue our talk. Give the number to Kiba too; I want to save him the embarrassment."  
Naruto laughed. "Alright. Thanks."  
Tayuya got up from the bench and leaned over. She kissed Naruto on the cheek before walking away, swinging her hips slightly.  
Naruto stuffed the paper into his pocket, his blush leaving his mind at a blank.

_Tayuya is pretty hot. Her hair is awesome looking too. Pig tails, mini skirt; turtle neck with pumps and lacey knee-highs? Dirty thoughts, Naruto! Dirty thoughts man! Snap out of it!!!  
Wait a minute? Was she just…flirting with me?_

His phone ringing disrupted his mindless train of thought.  
"H-he-hello?"  
"Naruto?"  
"Oh. Hi Hinata."  
"Naruto! Where are you?!" She asked.  
"School. Sorry I had to go."  
"Next time you should say something instead of just taking off!"  
"I'm really sorry. Are you mad?"  
Hinata calmed down. "No, no. Just next time you know… me and Temari were left waiting for you and Sasuke for like ever."  
Naruto sighed. "Trust me. I_ know_ where he's at."  
Hinata simpered. "Jumping off of _that_ subject, I was wondering what are you doing tonight?"  
Naruto scratched his head. "I don't know yet. Sort of wanted to stay in."  
"That's no fun and you know it! Temari's having a get together at her house. I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me? I have no date."  
Naruto blushed. He was incredibly lucky Hinata couldn't see his face. "U-um I guess I could stop by for a while…--"  
"Great! Pick me up at 8 okay?!"  
"Wait! Where?!"  
"Meet me in front of Orochimaru's agency! Alright I have to get ready, bye!"  
"Hinata! Wa—"  
She hung up.  
Naruto stretched. He had no idea how he got himself into these problems. It was sometimes way too much to handle; especially on his own.  
Naruto got up, walking over to his dorm.

* * *

Naruto looked up and down the hallway.  
Not a soul was in it. Just Naruto.  
"Okay, this is getting pretty 'horror movie' on me."  
He heard a pace, but he didn't really care to look at who it might be. It was most likely one of the girls that lived on the floor coming back from the showers.  
Naruto turned his i-pod up, blasting Fall Out Boy into his ears.  
Naruto got pushed, his books falling to the floor. He got pinned against the wall by a very aggravated Uchiha.  
Naruto's headphones fell out of his ears.  
"Who was _that_ girl?" Sasuke asked.  
His eyes flickered with something that wasn't lust this time. It was…jealousy?  
Naruto couldn't help but feel intimidated, even if it was mildly. Sasuke was glaring into his eyes with pure venom.  
"That's none of your business, Sasuke." Naruto let his i-pod fall on to the carpeted floor. "You don't own me."  
'Dance, Dance' continued to blast out of the headphones on the floor.  
Sasuke scoffed. "So what? It'd be best you answer my question Naruto; or I _will_ have to hurt you."  
"What is **_your_** problem? I don't even know you all that well and for the past two weeks you've become my curse. Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto's shoulders. "Because, you interest me. When I find something I want for myself I don't hesitate." 

_You're my disease, Naruto.  
_  
Now Naruto was getting angry. "WELL CAN'T YOU FUCKING ASK FIRST?!"  
Sasuke laughed.  
"What are you laughing at?!" Sasuke laughed even harder. "Hey! Bastard! I'm talking to yo—"  
Sasuke had stopped Naruto's rants with a mind blowing kiss. His lips covered Naruto's perfectly. It was like Naruto's lips were a gift. Meant _just_ for Sasuke.  
Sasuke kissed him softly, parting away slightly to nibble on Naruto's bottom lip.  
Naruto heaved a sigh.

_Sasuke…I… don't want to give in…_

Sasuke reached in again, this time kissing Naruto hungrily; salvaging his lips for his own.

_But… it's too hard._

Sasuke's hand fisted into Naruto's blonde hair; loosening his grip on Naruto's shoulder.

_I don't care any more._

Naruto cooperated, kissing Sasuke back. They fought for control of the kiss. Naruto was about to part his lips open to allow Sasuke entrance with his tongue when a very loud thump interrupted them.  
A hesitant Sasuke backed away from Naruto, looking Kiba in the eye.  
"Woah…"  
Kiba had dropped his textbooks on the floor.  
Sasuke picked his bag up, taking Naruto's i-pod with him.  
"Fuck. This is starting to get very hindering. We can pick up where we left off some other time Naruto."   
Sasuke smiled and winked at Kiba before brushing past him, walking back down the hall.  
Naruto followed Sasuke with his eyes; watching him disappear into a room only three doors down from his own.  
Kiba smirked.  
Naruto slumped down to the floor; his breath coming back slowly, after being sporadically broken.  
"Okay Naruto. Now I _really_ know you regret being interrupted."  
Naruto just glanced over at Kiba, before getting up and pacing away.


	6. The Hell?

**Author's Note:** I know this is late, sorry. Now you all get bonuses before time! I love you all! Updates every 10 days, for sure.

**NikkyDOOM xo**x

Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Story (c) **NikkyDOOM**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Orochimaru's agency, waiting for a very tardy Hinata.  
He grumbled. "Meet me here at 8? It's nine o'clock! What the hell? Leave it to a girl to over-pamper." 

He leaned against the brick wall, crunching the gravel under his shoe.  
After five minutes, and desperately looking at his phone; a very timid Hinata poked his shoulder.  
"H-hello Naruto!" She chimed happily.  
Naruto should have done a double-take.

Hinata looked lovely. She wore a short sleeved, low-cut, black dress that swirled around her delicate knees. The dress complimented her pale skin, her small feet tucked into expensive Prada stilettos.

"Y-you….look, um…Y-you took forever!" Naruto said stupidly.  
"I'm sorry, I was just having some trouble figuring out what to wear."  
Hinata quickly realized how the tables had turned.Naruto bit his lip. "Well, we should get going shouldn't we? We're an hour late."  
Hinata nodded, and Naruto caught a cab.  
He held the door open for Hinata. She returned the motion with a smirk.  
"Your chivalry is evident, Naruto. You don't have to try so hard." She smiled sweetly after, causing Naruto to blush.  
She stepped in, Naruto stepping in after her; shutting the yellow door behind him.

"So you were with Sasuke when I called?" Hinata asked Naruto, looking out the window.   
"W-what? No, I wasn't with him, what would make you think that?"  
"Well I don't know. You said you knew _exactly_ where he was at."  
Naruto rubbed behind his head. "Yeah, I did say that. But I meant I had seen him around before. I just wasn't with him." He lied.  
Why was it that when it came to Sasuke he felt he had to lie? He hated the feeling.  
The annoyed cabby finally turned his head. "Hey! Gimme the address or get out!"

* * *

Naruto sat on Temari's couch, drinking a martini. There were faces he recognized, mostly from the office. 

_So far, so good. No Sasuke._

Hinata was mingling, talking to one of Orochimaru's assistants.  
Temari ran around, serving drinks and joking around with her co-workers. Her lips were curved into a sharp grin.  
She was the perfect host. And she wore the title proudly.   
The doorbell rang, and Temari's eldest brother answered the door.  
"You're late."  
Naruto's unruly heart stopped.  
_  
Sasuke?_

A flash of color sauntered past Kankurou confidently.  
Except, this time the blast of color wasn't a cooling black.  
It was a fiery red.  
Temari set the tray with the drinks down, turning to the boy.   
"Gaara! I was worried about you. Where've you been?" She asked, hands on her hips.  
The boy looked annoyed, his eyes furrowing. He never looked at Temari; he just looked at the wooden floor, as if finding something a lot more interesting in the pattern of the wood.  
"Gaara, answer me. It's been three days and you haven't been home at all. Don't you know that your parole officer kept calling my job? Asking if you'd come home yet?"  
"Mm."  
There were deep black circles around his eyes, his glassy aquamarine orbs lacking emotion.  
Naruto arched one of his golden brows.  
There was a red tattoo on his forehead, covered by his wild, disheveled hair.

_Japanese?_ _Why does it smell like..._

Gaara's hair was slightly past his chin, short in some places including the front of his face; long on the side of his face. Gaara's shirt looked as if he'd been mauled by a bear.  
Kankurou shook his head; he was apparently amused with the whole ordeal.  
Temari was losing her patience, but refused to make a scene in front of her guest.  
"Forget it. Go upstairs, shower. Put on clothes that _don't_ have rips in them; and do me a favor? Don't give any of the guest death glares, okay?"  
Gaara's lips formed a tight line. He shrugged stiffly, before brushing past her.

_Sex?_

"Naruto!"  
Hinata took a seat on the couch next to the blonde, smiling.  
"Oh, hey." He said, lacking interest. He couldn't help it. That boy had struck his attention so strongly.  
"Why don't you get out there? Get to know some of your peers a little better."  
Naruto took a swig of his drink. "That's okay. I'm totally comfy right here, in this corner." He smiled widely.  
Temari sat opposite Naruto. "Blondie!"  
Naruto looked up. "What?"  
"Have you seen Sasuke? He hasn't arrived yet."  
"N-no! What makes you think I would know where he is?! Cause I don't!"

Hinata giggled. Temari tried to smooth out a crease on her blood-red dress. "I _didn't_ ask you if you _knew_ where he was I just wondered if you had _seen _him around. The _both _of you go to the same college and live on the same campus don't you?"  
"W-well I-in that case, no. I haven't seen him around."  
Naruto chuckled nervously.  
Lying, yet again. So flat-out too. He was usually honest, bold, and cheery. But Sasuke darkened his mood. The more he tried to figure him out, the harder it got. Not to mention; the more he _thought_ about Sasuke, the more his blood seemed to rush to his lower region.

"Naruto, don't be silly. Didn't you tell me you _did_ see him before I called you? I think you're fibbing!"  
"Oh! So you _have_ seen our dear Sasuke around? Well I'm going to have to tell you Naruto, you aren't that good a liar." Temari replied, appeased.

Naruto's face couldn't turn any redder. "H-hey! Don't try and corner _me_!"  
Temari and Hinata stopped laughing. "Okay, okay, sorry. But you just look_ so _cute when you know you've been caught."  
"Temari!"  
She turned her head. "What is it Kankurou?!"  
"I need help in the kitchen!"  
Temari sighed before getting up. "Alright, coming!"  
Hinata got off the couch too. "I'm going to try and distract the guest. The last thing we need is a riot because the food isn't here yet."  
Naruto nodded, and stretched. "Okay, want me to help?"  
"No, stay put. If the door rings, you get it, okay?"  
Naruto nodded again. "Right." He set his cup down on the coffee table.  
He sat there for about fifteen minutes, wondering if Sasuke would show up or not. Naruto wasn't even sure if he wanted him to come.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again, this time by a sinking in the couch next to him. He actually turned to look. And saw the mass of red hair, again. Naruto then fully turned, to see a very bored looking Gaara.

Gaara indeed sat on the couch, wearing a black pinstripe collared shirt and form fitting jeans. He wore converse and black bracelets on his wrist.

_Wow. When he cleans up, he's pretty hot. Wait! What? What am I thinking?!_

"What are you_ staring_ at?"

Naruto looked down at the floor before looking back at the boy. He couldn't possibly look at his eyes directly. They were just...so intense. His eyes weren't like Sasuke's. Sasuke's obsidian glare was always full of lust. His eyes just looked as if they were full of hate. Hatred towards the world.

"Nothing." Naruto said simply.  
After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Gaara spoke again. "Who are you?"  
"Me?" Naruto asked.

"No, the couch."

Naruto laughed. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto held out his hand, as a greeting.  
Gaara just stared at it.

Naruto smiled nervously before collecting his hand.  
"I'm...Gaara."  
"Y-Yes, I know. You're Temari's youngest brother right?"  
"I'm not _that_ young. You're probably a year older."  
"Oh really? And how old do you think I _am_?"  
"I'll give it that you're about 20 years old."  
"And you're younger?"  
Gaara simpered. "Yes."

Naruto hadn't really had time to notice, but Gaara had edged closer to him. He leaned over Naruto slightly, staring right into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"I...find you... attractive Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened. He inched backward, knocking a glass of wine off the table. He gulped. In this situation, Gaara was the hungry, hungry cat. And Naruto was the canary.

"You're clumsy." Gaara stated.  
Naruto laughed uneasily. "Um yeah, that tends to happen a lot."  
The doorbell rung.  
Gaara's lips ghosted Naruto's.

"I-I think I have to go get that." Naruto stuttered.

_Isn't he...well nervous? Or self concious? We're sitting in a living room full of people, including the people I'll have to see on Monday. And the days of the week to follow. He's so...open. Like Sasuke._

Gaara shook his head. "Let someone else do that."  
Gaara's warm breath danced on Naruto's bottom lip. It sent chills down Naruto's spine, and it screamed a name in his head.

_EARTH TO NARUTO! REMEMBER THAT SEX-CRAZED MANIAC? SASUKE! SASUKE! _

Naruto's breathing ceased.

_Please don't let him kiss me. Someone up there, please don't let him kiss me._

Gaara's lips were now touching his, just barely.  
"What the hell?!"

_Speak of the devil himself._

Naruto's eyes adverted from Gaara's gaze to Sasuke standing at the door, Ino beside him.  
Gaara looked past his shoulder.  
"You know him?" Gaara asked Naruto huskily.  
Naruto couldn't talk. He couldn't even breathe. He just nodded.  
Abide to the rules Naruto. Abide. That's what society expected. No one around them had seemed to notice the whole scene that began to unwrap itself. They kept drinking, smoking, and chatting. No one was fazed out at the fact that Gaara was about to kiss Naruto. Or already did.

Gaara sat down, getting off of Naruto.  
Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's hand, tugging him off the couch and out the door.

Gaara grinned, before taking a sip of vodka.

"Sasuke!" Ino called. She held his jacket on her arm along with her own. "Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you going?!"

Kankurou took the jacket away from Ino. "I'll put it away. I suggest you grab a few drinks. It's going to be a _long _night."


End file.
